percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Crossed Love
Guess what this is based off? If you guessed Romeo and Juliet you get a cookie. Or, go get yourself a cookie. If you don't have cookies... Get something else! Any ways, because I watched the movie West Side Story today, I feel like making this. I'm in a love story kind of mood. No, the Romeo is not Luke. The Romeo is Hermes. The Juliet (her name will be Juliet) is Juliet Capp, a literal quarter blood. Her mother is a demigod daughter of Aphrodite and her father is mortal. What will happen when the two fall in love? TATN / Thalia! 05:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One. Juliet's POV. "I can't wait until that girl comes of legal marriage age." I heard David, a classmate of mine, say to his friend. "Oh yeah, she is really cute." His friend replied, chuckling and taking a long drag of his cigarette. I made a gagging motion. I was only fifteen. My mother always tells me I look more like her. My mum is a daughter of Aphrodite. So, guess who's looks I got? Yeah, the goddess of beauty's. I crawled back up to my room, feeling sick to my stomach. I sat on my bed and turned on my TV, planning to watch whatever movie was on. Ugh, Narnia was on. I'm sorry, but I'm not into heavy fantasy. To me, a fairy-tale that's believable is things like the Odyssey. It wasn't even a fairy-tale. It was truth. My older sister came into my room and saw me happily reading. "So you've found something to do, huh, Julie?" Angelica asked. "Yep." I murmured, despising she still used my childhood nickname. "Mum wanted me to tell you that tomorrow, aunt Donna and her kids'll be coming for a visit. And she also said something about wanting you to one day marry David Bentley or whatever his name was." "That might happen. In his sick and twisted dreams." "Don't be so harsh on him, Jules. He really likes you and... I can see why. You're really pretty." I groaned and forced Angelica out of my room. She didn't go without a fight. Dad yelled at us for some time. Over dinner, dad announced that I was going to go to the high school grade dance they held. It was an old idea that had been happening since like, the seventies. I finally agreed, after a heated argument. My mother stared at me for a little while. "Juliet, listen to your father." She snapped. "He makes a fine point and you choose to ignore it. I can't believe you." "I don't wanna go to some stupid dance. You know I have no grace whatsoever. I have two left feet." I grumbled. "Darling, you're a granddaughter of Aphrodite. You do not." I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder and pouted. I glared at her and refused to eat anything they put on my plate. I almost lost this however, ten minutes later when they piled Jell-O into a bowl and set it in front of me. My favourite kind of Jell-O too. Peach. I glared at it and them, using all my willpower to not dig in. Yeah, I like fatty foods, get over it. There was a knock at the door. I looked up and my mum went to go get it, straightening her blouse on the way. She answered the door as she usually did, perky. I heard David Bentley's voice and nearly died when he said something. The words still echo in my mind and make me feel like vomiting. "May I see Juliet? I wish to ask her to the 2010 summer time dance." Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Original Character